Returning home
by Mel2010
Summary: After eight years gone, Leah's daughter makes her realize it's time to go home, back to La Push...after all her little girl needs to meet Jacob and find out the important role he plays on their lives. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Eight years after BD, mostly Leah's POV…let's get on it!

It's been 8 years since she found out she was pregnant and left La Push, not that she wanted to – hell she wanted to tell the whole world that she wasn't a dead end – but she knew the baby's father would never be able to be with them as a family, simply because he had imprinted on that leech and one day they would get married and have this perfect life and Leah couldn't bare to see _that_ happen again (nope, Sam and Emily had been enough for her), but most of all, Leah wouldn't allow her precious little girl, her miracle, to grow up around those "people", that was out of the question.

Leah was far away thinking all of this when her daughter (gosh she looked just like her dad) sneaked up on her practically shouting

"Mommy, mommy!! Can you put this in the mail?"

"What is it sweetie?"

"It's a letter for Santa!!" she said as she gave me the envelope

"Umm sure honey, I'll put it in the mail first thing tomorrow ok?"

"Ahh mom why not today?"

"Are you serious? Allyssa it's almost your bed time that's why and besides the mail is closed all night, I'll do it tomorrow. Now, give me a kiss and go to sleep young lady!" I pretended to be mad at her so she would stop pouting and go to bed

"Ok but you promise?" she asked, I nodded "Ok! Night mom!!" and she ran off to her room.

It was mid November, a month before Christmas but apparently Allyssa wanted to get to Santa before anybody else did. "I wonder what it is that she wants" I thought out loud holding her letter, I mean, Seth and mom would come as usual (they were the only ones who knew and I made them swear not to tell a soul about it) and I knew she always looked forward to that and that's all she ever wanted for Christmas, her family together (mostly because Seth was the coolest uncle ever). Allyssa wasn't this spoiled brat that always had to have things her way or the coolest shoes or clothes, she was happy the way she was and I made sure that didn't change. Her manners on the other hand was something I had to work on, when she got angry she was impossible – kinda like me before she came along – but nevertheless I was going to make sure she didn't have my bad mouth.

Finally I couldn't stand it anymore, my curiosity took the best of me and even though I knew it was wrong, I couldn't help myself and opened the letter. As I read it, I couldn't believe my eyes, it said:

_Deer Santa, _

_I was a nice girl the hole year. I just want to ask for one thing this Cristmas. Pleas bring my daddy. I want to no him so much._

_Love,_

_Allyssa Clearwater_

I ended the letter with tears in my eyes, I slipped my finger on the words she got wrong with a smile on my face and then it hit me: what the hell was I doing? Why wasn't I allowing my girl to grow up with her dad? Why wasn't I allowing Jacob to know his own daughter? What kind of person was I? At that moment, I made a decision: Christmas this year was going to be in La Push and everybody would meet Allyssa and she would meet her father. Immediately I got to the phone, dialed my mom's house and told her the news. She was thrilled of course and as for me…well I could only hope for the best.

A/N: Sorry for any mistakes, please tell me if there are any ok? So…what did you think? Please review!!! I'll try to make the following chapters longer, I promise!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Allyssa couldn't stop singing as we drove to La Push. It was now December 15th, I had taken my fifteen days off from work and Allyssa had a two week break from school so she wouldn't miss too much. Since we lived in Canada now, we had a long way to go until we got home…yes, La Push was still home and only now that I was making my way back is that I noticed how much I've missed it.

Looking at my daughter's big goofy smile at the back seat, I thought about Jake…how would he react? Would he be mad because I left or would he understand my reasons for leaving? Would he like to be a dad? Would he want to take Allyssa from me? Ohh gosh now I was panicking…was this really a good idea?

"Calm down Leah, calm down, you're doing this for this your precious little girl" I had to remind myself, it wasn't easy though.

The night was pitch black when we got to my mom's house, but inside all the lights were on (at least it seemed that way). When I got out of my car to get a sleepy Allyssa out I heard the wolves and all the memories came rushing in…the night when we became two packs, me joining Jake and becoming his Beta, our secret get-a-ways whenever we could to have fun (until I fell in love with him), the day I found out I was pregnant and instead of me telling him the news, he was the one that came up to me and told me we couldn't see each other anymore in that kind of way because _…Nessie had found out, was extremely sad and wanted to start a relationship with him…_so he said. That was when I decided to move to Canada and start a new life. The day I left was the worst, I woke up early, packed some clothes, left a note to mom and Seth and took off determined never to come back…well guess I wasn't so determined after all.

"Welcome home sis!!" Seth was on the door before I even knocked. He took Allyssa in his arms and headed upstairs, I'm guessing to my room.

"Oh honey! Welcome back!! I've missed you so much!!" mom came to hug me and suddenly I realized that there was someone else in the living room, was it Charlie? Nope, the shadow was of a woman, but who?

"Welcome home Lee!!" Rachel was standing behind my mother who wouldn't let me go

"Rach? Oh Rach!! Mom? Uh mom? Can I get to Rachel? I'm not going anywhere, we could hug all night if you want" when my mom let me go I ran to my best friend's arms. Yes, I was home alright.

* * *

Later that night:

"Wow Lee she is so beautiful!" we were standing in my room watching Allyssa sleep "I can't believe you had a daughter and didn't tell me, honestly Lee, I'm offended"

"Sorry Rach, I wanted to really, but I had to keep it quiet, I didn't want the whole Rez to find out" I loved my friend but she was awful at keeping secrets

"Yeah right, like I would tell. Anyways, do you know what's funny? She looks a lot like Jake when he was little"

I stopped breathing and she looked at me worried, then it hit her

"Oh my God, oh my God…is she? Leah Clearwater is Allyssa my niece? And you better not lie to me!"

"Come on outside, I'll explain everything" once we were at the kitchen I told her "yes, Allyssa is Jake's daughter" and from there I told her everything.

Let's just say we went to sleep at 5:30 in the morning.

* * *

The next day:

Well, the news was out. Everybody knew I was back and that I had brought a little girl with me. Before lunch time my house was filled with giant boys (Sam's pack) and Sam himself with Emily and their twins who were toddlers.

"Oh honey it's so good to have you back! I've missed you so much" Emily said as she wrapped herself around me. Other then my cousin, Emily used to be my best friend…until the whole Sam deal. I started hating her ever since because it was her fault too that Sam left me, she should have stopped him, gone away when he told her he was in love with her…I don't know, done anything, even if she loved him too, anything that she did against it was good enough but no, she never thought about me, my feelings and that was something I couldn't forgive. That was when Rachel came back from university and we started hanging out, we were like sisters now, our bond even stronger than the one me and Emily shared.

"And who is this princess?" Emily wouldn't stop pretending, gosh she knew how I felt

"She's my daughter. Everyone, this is Allyssa Black Clearwater. She's mine and Jacob's daughter"

The room went silent, everybody staring at me and Allyssa. Well the truth was out, better start somewhere.

A/N: So?? Review please!! Chapter 3 is on its way, but first I want to know what you guys are thinking about this story. Are you understanding? I mean, I get carried away with the writing and don't know if the punctuation is right. Also, English is not my first language so if you guys could help me out with the writing I'll really appreciate it. If you have any ideas too, just tell me ok? Maybe I could add it in the story. See ya!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Oh shit, what have I done?? Why did I just say that? Well it was too late now, thank God Jake wasn't here and neither were Quil or Embry because even if they weren't in Jake's pack, they would sure tell him right away for sure. Now the room turned into a mess, everybody was talking at the same time, well everybody except Rachel and Sam. The reason Rach was quiet was because she already knew and I bet that she was thinking about why I did it and how would she yell at me later (she could yell all she wanted, I knew that I had screw up), but Sam? What was he staring at?

I specially knew I had done a mistake when I heard Allyssa

"My daddy's name is Jake? Does he live here in La Push mommy? Is he here now? I want to meet him!!"

"No honey, your daddy isn't here but I promise you'll meet him soon okay? I need to talk to my friends over here so why don't you go play outside with uncle Seth?" I gave Seth a pleading look and he was at Allyssa's side in no time. She agreed to it and I was so thankful that I had raised her well.

Then I turned my attention at my audience and heard Paul:

"Wow, you got yourself a Alpha-Beta there Leah! She's going to be a killer wolf, has she phased yet?" Rachel elbowed him to shut up and he looked at her with a _why did you do that for_ look before taking a bite of his sandwich

And I heard Jared:

"Does Jake know? I bet he doesn't, man he's gonna go crazy!"

Then Emily:

"So that's why you left? Why didn't you tell me?"

Yep, leave it to Paul to be stupid, Jared to come up with the obvious and Emily to think she is the centre of the universe. I was driven out of my thoughts when I heard a low whisper coming from Sam

"You're not a dead end" and then he got mad "you've slept with Jacob Black?!"

Who the hell did he think he was to say that? So I got furious and nobody could blame me

"That is none of you're business Sam Uley! How dare you…" I started shaking (a feeling I hadn't had since I found out I was pregnant). Mom saw I was loosing it and rushed to my side.

"Calm down Leah, this is not the time or place to phase, think about Allyssa" her tight hold and the mention of Allyssa made me stop, breath and calm myself down before I spoke:

"Ok people, the reason I told you this is because I've decided to tell Jake, that's why I'm here…anyways, I've told you first because I wanted to stop the gossiping that's going on about my little girl and second because I have no idea how I'm going to tell Jake and was wondering if you guys could help me out specially since he doesn't come here anymore and I don't want Allyssa near the Cullens"

"Why don't you go there alone and tell him yourself then bring him here to meet her" Billy who I didn't know was even there spoke for the first time

"Uhm" I had to compose myself after the shock of learning he was there "I thought about that but-"

"Dad, it's useless you know that Jake won't believe Lee, besides he's pretty mad at her for leaving she'll be lucky if he stops to listen to her before going for her head" Rachel cut me off and told Billy our conclusions of last night.

"He agreed to spend Christmas Eve with us, we are having a bonfire at the beach" Sam said matter of factly

"But Renesmee is coming with him for sure" said Paul

"They are engaged Lee" Jared said that as if apologizing to me for that

"Well then I guess I'll just have to deal with that won't I? Honestly, I need to tell him this so I don't care if that hybrid leech comes along, since they are getting married I guess she has to know too" when did I get so rational? This La Push air was getting to me.

"Momma, momma!!" Allyssa came rushing in the door and on to my lap "are you finish talking to your friends?"

"Yes sweetie, I am _finished_"

"Guess what? Uncle Seth took me to the beach and told me the coolest story about werewolves"

"Uncle Seth did WHAT??" I looked at him a look that could kill "why would he do that?"

"Leah calm down" gosh I was getting tired of everybody telling me to calm down

"Why did you tell her that story Seth?" I asked while my mom took Allyssa from me leading her to the kitchen, probably to make her a sandwich

"Leah listen" Seth began "She is the daughter of an Alpha and a Beta and she is here in La Push having the Cullens for neighbors, what are the chances that she doesn't start phasing soon? I told her this only so she would be sort of prepared if the transformation does happen, it's better be safe. And besides, for her it's only a story"

"You know Seth, if you weren't her favorite uncle I would rip your head off right about now, it wasn't your decision to tell her this but you know what? I have more serious issues to handle" Seth took a deep and relieved breath so I continued not ready to take him totally off the hook "but if she has nightmares you're the one I'm going to blame!"

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry sis, but I don't think she will have any bad dreams, she was so excited and really enjoyed the story"

"That's because she's a natural at this of course" said Paul once again being elbowed by Rachel, I swear if she wasn't his imprintee she wouldn't get away with that for so long (I'm guessing she did that a lot)

"Shut up Paul" I said and was about to say something else but one of Emily's kid started crying and I decided it was time to end the visits before I really lost my mind on her

"Look everybody I really appreciate your visit and support, but I'm kind of tired and still have to prepare Allyssa to bed, if you don't mind…I'll see you all around?" I tried to be polite and apparently it worked because they all began standing up and saying their good-byes

"Oh Lee" Paul stopped mid way out the door

"Yes Paul?"

"Do you mind if we hang out with Allyssa?"

I smiled "No, not at all, stop by any time" and as if not to let him forget who he was talking to I added "but Paul, if any of you say any shit about werewolves and vampires to her, you're dead" and stormed out leaving Paul there thinking about what I had said and probably thinking if I was serious because I heard Rachel say "yeah hon, she's serious and so help me God, I will help her!"

And so it was settled, Christmas Eve would be the day I would face my fears and give my daughter her Christmas wish.

A/N: Next chapter the revelation, Jake get's in the picture.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I just want to thank everybody for the great reviews, I love reading them!! Especially because I get to find out what you guys are thinking about the story and get ready for the next chapter. THANK YOU!!! Oh and another thing that I forgot: I don't own any of the characters bla bla bla… That said, on with the story.

Chapter 4:

Today was Christmas Eve, the day I've been trying to avoid. Unfortunately there was nothing I could do but prepare myself for this day…except there was nothing I could do to prepare myself, no matter how many ways I came up with on how to approach Jake and tell him, there was never a good way.

The days that followed that first day I got here have been really great. Allyssa was having so much fun with the pack, she was always out with one of them (and Seth or me of course, no way I was letting her alone with them, not that they would do anything, but being in their minds for so long taught me not to trust them on their language skills around a 8 year old).

Today was Collin's day out with Ally (yep, they came up with a nickname for her, surprise, surprise). I'm just glad they kept their mouths shut when Quil and Embry came over and also that Seth was able to hide his thoughts when he was on patrol.

After lunch I called Rachel, I needed her help with this

"Sure Lee, I'll be right over!"

"Thanks Rach, I really need you" I answered

"Okay, I'm getting my purse now…oh and Lee?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't forget to breath!"

"Easy for you to say!"

"Coming, bye"

"Bye"

She was at my door step the same instant that Collin got there

"Allyssa!! Collin is here!!" I yell as I let the two get in and hugged Rachel. Allyssa was down in less than a minute.

"Hi Collin! Auntie Rach are you coming too?" she said excited

"No honey, today I'm here to talk to your mommy but I'll see you tonight right?"

"Yep!!" then she looked at me "we're still going right mommy?"

"Y-yes baby we're still going"

"Awesome!"

"Let's go kid? You won't imagine where I'm taking you!" said Collin as he grabbed her and took off

Rachel looked confused to the door "what, no Seth or you with them?"

"Seth's with Jake and well…I'm not exactly a great company today. Besides, Collin is a good kid, he's mind reminds me of Seth's"

"And how exactly do you know that?" Rachel asked me suspicious

"I…I kinda phased last night" I told her not looking at her, I knew she had "the look" on, that look that said _why the hell didn't you tell me this before?_

"Before you ask, I didn't tell you because I got home late and I'm telling you now so get over it. And no, I didn't get mad or anything it's just that being here, I don't know, I missed running around as a wolf that's all"

"But how did you hear Collin? He's in Sam's pack"

"I guess it's because since I ran away from Jake's pack and now that I'm here so close to Sam's…I don't know, I just did okay?"

"Alright, alright chill woman! Let's just get down to business. Let's talk about the revelation that's going to happen later tonight"

Later that night at the bonfire

I was in my wolf form a couple of miles away from the circle. I didn't want Jake to see me right away and start a fight in front of our daughter, so I let Allyssa go with Paul and Rachel saying I had a call to make and then got to my wolf form so I could hear everything from the distance. The plan was made that afternoon with Rachel, let's just hope it works.

The circle was huge, everybody was there, everyone except Emily, apparently her kid had the flu. And to think that Sam would be home with her, ha! What a joke, of course he was there, he couldn't miss this could he? But in a way I was glad that he was because if things got messy with Jake, he was the only one brave enough to stand up for me and Ally (yep, I had started to use that nickname myself).

Jake was nowhere to be seen. But that didn't last long, suddenly I smelled him coming and of course with his _fiancé_ along.

* * *

JPOV

I ran with Nessie by my side, gosh it's been so long since I stepped foot in La Push. Not that I didn't want to or anything, but there really wasn't any reason for me to come here. I saw my dad all the time because he was always at Charlie's and we were there a lot too and for the rest of La Push, well I always knew the news from either Seth, Embry or Quil. That's how I found out Leah was back and had brought a friend's kid with her…ha! Leah with a kid, that was something I couldn't imagine.

"Slow down Jakey, I got my heels on, I can't run or else they'll break!"

I slowed down a little, but was still walking fast. I couldn't wait to see Leah…oh Leah…I remember the day I told her I couldn't see her anymore, that was the worst day of my entire life. We were fooling around a lot after the big confrontation with the Volturi, but I started having feelings for her that I shouldn't. I was falling in love with Leah and I could see in her eyes she was starting to feel the same way, so I pretended not to feel a thing for her and decided to end it before she got hurt once again by a guy who made her fall for him then left her for his imprint. After that day, I expected her to leave my pack, but instead she left La Push and I never saw her again. I only knew she was safe because of Seth's thoughts, but he refused to tell me or to think about where she was.

We got to the bonfire half an hour late because Nessie couldn't find anything to wear…now Nessie was a different story…I liked her a lot, just not as a girlfriend, let alone a wife. But I got engaged to her anyways because I figured that Leah was never coming back and I just couldn't bare to see Nessie upset (she was my imprint and since there was no way out, it was about time I faced that fact).

As we got there, I looked around, Leah wasn't there. Instead I saw the kid that the guys have been talking about sitting beside my sister and getting all of Paul and Rachel's attention. I walked toward it with Nessie by my side.

"Hey everyone, long time no see hu?" I tried to sound casual but my voice was breaking, I was nervous.

"Hey man how've you been?" Paul was the first one to talk and come to shake my hand

"Good. I see you are training for the dad position" I said mentioning the little girl they all called Ally. The girl looked at me right away and with the biggest smile – a smile that reminded me of someone, I just couldn't put my finger on it – she came up to me with her hand in the air and introduced herself

"Hi! My name is Allyssa Black Clearwater, what's yours?"

Wait, did she say Clearwater? And Black?

"What the hell Seth! You got my sister knocked up, kept it a secret from me and now so I didn't find out you came up with this bullshit about her being Leah's friend??!!!" I was shouting real loud now as I came up to see Seth face to face

"She's _my_ daughter Jacob Black. And watch your mouth in front of her, she's only eight years old, I won't allow that kind of language around her"

As I turned around, Leah was standing right in front of me with the kid behind her knee, hiding herself from all my yelling.

A/N: Alright people, that's all I can write for now! I'll be updating soon though, don't worry. Tell me what you think before I can continue.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Leah's POV

As soon as I heard Jake shouting at Seth I went back to my human form, got dressed and ran to the circle. What was he saying? He thought Allyssa was Seth's daughter with Rachel? Gosh, who let the boy fall on his head when he was a kid? Then again, it was a logical thought, but still…if Rachel got pregnant, the whole country would know and he knew that much.

"She's _my_ daughter Jacob Black. And watch your mouth in front of her, she's only eight years old, I won't allow that kind of language around her" I told him as soon as I got there. Ally came running to my side and Jake just stood there staring at me.

The bonfire was silent, you could only hear the flames of the fire in the middle of the circle.

Then I couldn't stand it anymore and because Jake was looking at Ally and me and had a frown on his face as if thinking really hard, I said:

"Done with the math there all mighty Alpha?"

He looked at me confused and I continued:

"She just turned 8 years old, born on Sept. 21st, 2001. Exactly nine months after I ran away"

And because he was still petrified, I offered

"How about a walk? It will give you a chance to think about all this and I could explain everything. I know it's a lot to take in Ja-…just come with me okay? I promise you could yell and shout at me all you want" I had to stop myself from saying Jake because Allyssa knew that Jake was her father's name and would go crazy, I only could handle one revelation at a time.

"She's lying baby, I mean, I know you two had a thing going on in the past, I forgave you for that, but a kid? That's insane, you know she can't have kids! Don't go with her, she'll make up more lies" Renesmee was panicking in front of Jake

Wait, what?? Renesmee knew?? She knew about me and Jake?? Oh right the whole 'can't hide nothing from your imprint' thing, boy I sure loved this imprinting deal now, just to think that she knew and couldn't do anything about it ha ha! What a Christmas present for me (I know, I'm evil, but she got Jake so I'm allowed to be mean)

I was sure Jacob would side with her but then he talked in a very angry Alpha way

"Stop it Nessie. She's not lying I know it." Then he looked at me and said in a rough but more polite way "C'mon, if it's a walk that you want, it's a walk we'll have, you lead the way"

I was shocked to say the least, but got myself together and nodded. Before walking towards the water I bent down to talk to Allyssa

"Ally honey, mommy's going for a walk with a friend, it won't take long I promise okay? Can you stay with auntie Rach and the rest of the guys 'till I get back?"

"No mommy! Stay please!! I'm scared of that girl and she smells weird too"

Some of the guys started a quiet chuckle, of course Renesmee would stink to her, her too sweet scent was killing me (and I had the wolf gene only from my dad)

"Allyssa, I need to go. Tell you what, how about you stay with Sam hu?" then I whispered in her ear – although everybody heard me pretty well – "she's afraid of him and won't get anywhere near you two, besides you have uncle Seth and the rest of the guys to protect you"

"Okay, promise you'll be fast?"

"I promise!" I got her up and handed her to Sam with a silent thank you and then turned my attention to Jake "let's go"

We walked in silence for the first five minutes (yes I was counting), suddenly Jake interrupted my thoughts. He was very calm

"So, Allyssa hu? Nice name."

"Yes it is. I hope you don't mind me using your mom's name, but the minute she was born she looked so beautiful and she had your eyes and mouth, I couldn't think of another name that would fit her so well" I was definitely nervous, I would've stopped talking by now

"She sure has my smile doesn't she?" he said between laughs

"What? Why are you laughing?" I was starting to get mad

"I'm sorry Leah, it's just that I've never seen you so nervous before! It's not everyday that I get to see my Beta nervous. I never thought you had it in you hon"

"Well it's not everyday that I tell someone we have a daughter together…wait, did you just hon me? And why aren't you mad? Jacob you're supposed to be furious! We have a daughter that is eight years old and I'm only telling you now!"

"I know, and I was mad, believe me, for those first five minutes we walked together I was thinking of pushing you to the water and drowning you, but then I thought of Allyssa…man I have a beautiful daughter with the most beautiful girl in the world, how can I get mad at that?"

I stopped walking and he did too a little further, he turned around so we were face to face

"Okay, is this a joke? Or a dream? First you call me honey then you tell me I'm the most beautiful girl in the world, what the hell Jacob Black!"

"Leah, I love you" he was looking me in the eye and was serious

"Yep, definitely a dream alright"

"This isn't a dream Leah! Gosh you're so stubborn! Guess some things never change do they?"

"Okay, say I believe you and this is real, how come? _You_ were the one that broke things off with _me_ remember?"

"So I wouldn't hurt you. Back then I thought that imprint was stronger than anything else, that I wouldn't be able to break it or stay away from her but I was wrong"

"What changed your mind?"

"You. After you left I felt miserable and I couldn't think about anything else but you. I love you Leah Clearwater."

"What about _Nessie_?"

"She'll get over it"

"Jaake" I had a frown on, he couldn't have one conversation without a joke or a funny remark

"Look Leah, I don't think of Nessie that way, to me she's only a little sister you know, I love her and all but I'm just not attracted to her. Actually the word is care. I care for her, for her safety but it doesn't hurt to be away from her, not as much as it hurts being away from you"

"Wow" I was out of words

"Yeah, guess I had that on my chest for a long time"

It was silent for a while

"Well as much as I'm enjoying this little talk, I never thought you felt this way about me Jake, but there's a little girl back at the bonfire that's waiting for her mommy and…"

"And…"

"And for her Christmas present, it's over midnight, I guess it's time to introduce her to her daddy, what do you think? I mean, she did ask Santa to meet you so I don't think it's fair-"

I was interrupted by Jake's mouth on mine, he was kissing me…boy did I miss that kiss

"Then let's not keep her waiting" he said after the kiss

With that we headed back, holding hands, laughing and giggling all the way. Looks like Allyssa wasn't the only one to get her Christmas wish.

A/N: So? What do you think? I hope you all had a great Christmas and I wish you a great 2010. Happy Holidays!!! I'll try to update before the New Years but don't hold your breaths, I still need to know what you think so I can build up the next chapter. See ya!!!


End file.
